


Love Will Keep Us Together

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: With their differing opinions on Donovan's condition taking its toll on their relationship, Leonard decides to put a little romance back into their lives.





	Love Will Keep Us Together

Sara and Leonard had been on the outs since the revelation about Donovan’s condition. They still loved each other but some days they were so at each other’s throats that Donovan had to hide out in his room just to avoid the fighting.

 

They weren’t married. They had decided to wait until Donovan was old enough to serve as the ring bearer for that. But with how they’d been lately it was hard to imagine that ever happening.

 

They still slept in the same bed but they felt worlds apart. Leonard just laid there, looking at the woman who both frustrated him and filled his life with immense joy wondering what he could do to fix it.

 

* * *

 

He had taken her up to the roof where they first met and had set up a nice, private, romantic dinner lit with candles with rose petals scattered across the ground. He poured two glasses of champagne before holding it out for her.

 

“Champagne?”

 

She giggled while taking the glass.

 

“You did all this?” she asked with a smile.

“I did. Do you like it?”

“Very much so. Ooh is that turkey tetrazzini I smell?”

“It is. I made it myself.”

“Yum. Let’s eat.”

 

He pulled out her chair for her as they sat down for a meal. They smiled and laughed just like old times.

 

“Did you see the drawing Donovan made today?” he asked her.

“No, I haven’t. He always hides his stuff in his room. What was it of?”

“It was a drawing he made of the circus we took him to last night. It was the ringmaster and the clowns, the tigers. I think he liked the tigers the best.”

“Sure seemed like it. But I’ve never seen him laugh as much as when that one clown started stealing the ringmaster’s hat.”

 

Leonard shared a laugh with her over that.

 

“I think it’s the happiest I’ve seen him in a while,” Leonard mentioned.

“Yeah. Why is that? I mean I know that he’s not happy about us fighting but why do we? Why can’t we just get along?”

“Why can’t you just accept that our son is autistic?”

“Because I want him to be normal. Not just because I want a normal kid. I just want better for him than what we’ve had. I mean our lives are so far from normal. I guess I just want him to have what we can’t.”

“Sara, I want him to have a better life than what we’ve had too but he can’t get that if we ignore what it is he needs. And what he needs is for us to accept him for who he is and support him through all of this.”

“I know it’s hard sometimes to understand him but it’s not like it’s impossible. He’s just shy.”

“He’s not shy and you know it. He’s autistic, Sara. As hard as that is to accept we have to for his sake.”

“It didn’t seem that hard for you to accept. You heard autistic and all of a sudden you were happy as could be.”

“I was relieved. I thought for the longest time that I had been doing something wrong as a parent and when we got that diagnosis I was happy because it meant that I wasn’t screwing up I just needed to do somethings differently with him. You see that don’t you? You see that he needs help don’t you?”

“I can see that I just wish it wasn’t true.”

“Hmm. Enough unpleasantries, care to dance, Sara?” he asked as he started playing Captain and Tenille’s ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’.

“I’d love to. It’s been a long time,” she said taking his hand.

 

* * *

 

The next night Leonard decided to try and improve their relationship by replaying his dream in real life. He led her up to the rooftop set up the exact same way it was in his dream only this time he decided to play the song first.

 

“Care to dance, Sara?” he asked as he held out his hand.

“I’d love to,” she said as they started their dance, “You know it’s funny, this reminds me of a dream I had last night.”

“You don’t say.”

 

They shared a small laugh and danced the night away as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Comments=LOVE <3


End file.
